Galaxy Of The Lost
by Lovethatalice
Summary: Bella and Alice have been together happily for five years. But their path to each other was not always easy. A fight with Rosalie led to a breakup with the Cullens, but Bella found her way back to Alice. Bellice, obviously.
1. Rise And Shine

Disclaimer: Do we really need to do this? Is Stephenie Meyer really going to sue all the Fanficcers? Anyway Twilight is hers, and if she wasn't a boring Mormon then maybe Alice and Bella would have got it on.

Summary.

Pairing: Alice/Bella

Rating: M for sexual content. Anything else is boring. M rating with no sex is cruel. Looking at you, Hollowgo.

Universe: alternate obviously since it's Bellice, the Twilight story remains canon until the end of Eclipse

Sensitive stuff: Lesbian relationship, bad language, references to Rosalie's rape and sexual abuse however no graphic details

The title comes from the song Galaxy of the Lost by Florence of the Machine

...

Chapter One. Rise and shine.

It's 7am, almost time to get up. I've been awake for awhile though.

I'm sitting in bed, watching my baby pretend to be asleep. She is curled up, eyes squeezed shut, her hands balled up in fists, blankets right up to her chin.

So cute.

Her eyelids flutter and she makes funny little expressions and sleepy noises.

Every so often she mumbles something incoherent.

"Is it my birthday? You shouldn't have!"

"Mmm, Victoria you are a bitch but you sure know how to dress."

"Thankyou, I WILL have a nice day!"

"Is that Prada?"

"Mmhh, no Edward. You are a douche."

"Was I speeding Officer?"

She rolls over, throwing her arms out. "Noooo, miiiine!" She screws up her face, waves her arms like she's fighting something, then curls up into a ball.

She's quiet for a few minutes, then starts again.

"Seriously Victoria, you're kind of hot."

"Evil, but hot."

"Don't touch my bunny Rosalie."

"But the sign said fifty percent off!"

"Such a douche Edward."

"No Officer, it was like that when I got here."

"I still can't believe Doogie Howser is gay."

"Touch my baby again and I swear I will _end_ you!"

"DOUCHE. BAG."

"Waffles!"

So. Freakin. Cute.

Finally, after watching her in amusement and shaking my head at some of her more nonsensical comments, I poke her in the ribs. "Time to get up darling."

"I don't want to go to school today mommy!"

I poke her again. "I'm not your mommy, and it's still time to get up. You have to go to work."

"No! It's comfy and warm and I'm not getting up!" She pulls the covers over her head. I tug them off of her and snicker as she writhes around in her singlet and underwear, shivering.

"I'm coooooooold!" she protests and dives under the covers head first, so that only her tiny feet are sticking out.

"You're always cold babycakes," I roll my eyes at her. We go through this routine every morning.

"Mmnnh I want waffles!" I hear her muffled reply.

I get up, yanking the covers off the bed as I go, and pull the curtains open violently. "Nooooo, too bright!" she wails, as the sunlight causes a mirror ball of glittering prisms around our bedroom while she thrashes around on the bed like a crazy person.

"Get UP."

"It's too early! I'm tired, need coffee!" she whines.

She's not a morning person.

Or at least, she pretends not to be.

"Mmm, ok, anything for my sleepy little angel," I placate her, kissing her forehead and ruffling her adorably messed up bedhair. She grunts and swats me away.

"Nooo, that's _my_ horsey," she mumbles into the mattress as I leave the room. Where does she get this stuff?

I hum to myself as I put the coffee maker on for myself, and take her special blend from the fridge to warm up. I can still hear her muttering in the bedroom.

"You must be loca, chica!"

"Pineapple!"

"Werewolves are stinky!"

She's nuts. But she's my nut.

As I carry our cups back into the bedroom, I see she has retrieved the covers from the floor and has buried herself under them, in a giant bedding mountain over her head. Any normal person would not be able to breathe under there.

Setting the cups down, I pull the pile off her again, setting off both the sparkly light show and a fresh set of complaints from my melodramatic baby.

"No, no, NO." She pounds her little fists on the mattress.

"Here, your coffee, grumpyface."

She sits up, rubbing her eyes. "Yay, coffee in bed! You're the best girlfriend in the _world_!"

I hand her the lukewarm cup. "Damn right I am. And don't you forget it."

"Neveeeerrr! You're the bestest and I wuv you!"

"Just drink the coffee."

She grins and takes a sip. "Oooh, this is different today! What's this?"

"It's lamb's blood. The butcher ran out of your usual pigblood. I swear he thinks I'm some kind of serial killer mental case, buying fricken blood all the time like a weirdo."

"You ARE a weirdo!" she giggles. "Just tell him you're a _vampire_!"

"Good one Alice. That's a really great idea." I roll my eyes at her and shake my head. It's hard to believe this tiny, giggling little creature in my bed is almost 100 years old. You'd think more like 13 the way she carries on.

"The best way to hide the truth is to just put it out there I say," she announces, her eyebrows raised like she's just said something incredibly wise.

"_I am not telling the butcher I'm a vampire Alice!"_

"Well then let him think you are a total creeper then Bella!"

"Yeah, cos telling him I'm a vampire won't make him think I'm a creeper at all. Good plan."

Alice bursts into another fit of giggles. "Creepy old Bella the vampire girl! It's true anyway. You're a big creeper with a vampire for a girlfriend. You're a big gay lesbian creeper, the creepiest creeper of them all!" She laughs so hard she begins to roll around.

"Stop that! You'll spill the blood on the sheets! And, they're like new and have threadcounts and shit."

"What, like this?" She begins to shake the cup, her eyes challenging me to stop her.

"Don't you _dare_!"

"Or what?" Alice mocks me in a singsong voice, balancing the cup on one finger like a basket ball.

"I'll have to punish you," I say in my most serious tone of voice.

She tips the cup upside down. I lunge for it and wrestle it out of her hands.

It was empty.

"Why you little!" I toss the cup and pounce on top of her, grabbing her wrists and pinning her to the bed. She squeals and struggles like she wants to get away. We both know she could easily overpower me, even throw me across the room if she wanted. But we also both know she won't.

My babygirl never knew a human life, and it's so important to her to make believe she has one. If that includes fake sleeping, morning "coffee" and pretending to be weaker than my sorry human ass, then I am more than happy to indulge her.

There's nothing I wouldn't do for her.

"Come here you!" I squeeze her hands together and crush my mouth against hers. She squirms like she's still trying to escape my clutches, then suddenly relaxes like she's given up, and starts kissing me back.

With one hand still holding her wrists together, the other one slowly makes its way down her body, stopping at her belly. With one finger, I trace little circles around her perfectly flat stomach.

"Mmeh," she says, looking at me with big eyes.

"You have been a bad girl."

"Yup."

"Officer Bella needs to punish you."

"Meep!"

My finger drags lower, tracing the edge of her panties. "Ok, I gotta ask, why do you put your underwear on to sleep, when you know I'm only going to take them off?"

"I was cold," she says simply.

"You're a VAMPIRE."

"A vampire who gets cold. And also likes designer underwear. These are Victoria's Secret I'll have you know."

"DON'T mention that name around me! I _swear_ you had a thing for Victoria! These are going to have to come off, I will not have that redheaded hussy in my bedroom!" With that I pull them down roughly while she squeals and kicks. I slingshot them across the room, then turn back and catch my breath.

Okay, now she has the advantage. The sight of her bare in front of me makes my mouth literally start watering and I let out an involuntary grunt of pleasure.

"Mmm, like what you see huh?" Alice spreads her legs, improving my view. She's perfect. Completely perfect. From her small but firm breasts still hidden by the white babydoll singlet, to her toned stomach, her slender arms, to the glistening slit between her legs, she is utterly, utterly perfect.

And mine.

She grins up at me, showing that adorable dimple in her left cheek, butterscotch eyes twinkling mischievously.

Oh I'll show her. I lower my face between her slim thighs and place a hard lick right from her entrance all the way up. She yelps and her hips buck towards me.

Yeah, not so cheeky now.

I smile, then slide my tongue into her, tasting her from the inside. She's so deliciously wet already. My hands hold her legs open, stroking little patterns on her creamy white flesh. She's already begun to moan, and I only just started.

Even after all these years, I can't believe I'm going down on a vampire. A real, blood drinking mythical creature of the night right here in my bed, twisting around and making sexy little sounds as my tongue pleasures her.

I love that I can do this to her. I love that I can make her so wet. I love that I know exactly how to please her, how to get her off and make her scream. It's amazing to me. She's not even human! And as humans go, I'm pretty ordinary. But yet, here we are.

I swirl my tongue around her, avoiding the place she wants it most. I love the frustrated little grunts she makes.

As my licking intensifies, she struggles for breath, panting hard. Which I always find odd, since she doesn't even need to breathe. But she always does it when she's about to come. She says she can't control it.

She's not grinning anymore; the smug look has been replaced with desperation. She's close, she's very close but I'm not quite letting her have it yet. She says she hates when I tease her, but she comes so much harder when I do. So I figure it's worth it.

"Please...p-please Bella," she whimpers. Aw, my poor baby. I'm so cruel.

"What do you need baby? Tell me how you want it," I whisper huskily.

"My...my c...my clit...please Bella, my clit," she sobs.

How can I possibly deny her?

I raise my tongue and flick it lightly against the swollen pink bud. "Like this?"

She gasps. "Oh god yeah."

"How bout this?" I wrap my lips around her clit and begin to suck. Her hips thrust forward into my mouth.

"OH FUCK YES!"

I love it when she swears.

I suck as hard as I can, knowing I can't possibly hurt her. I keep sucking until she begins to scream uncontrollably.

"Oh god Bella, oh god don't stop don't STOP!"

As if I would.

Her screaming reaches a level that starts to hurt my eardrums. I pull her thighs against my ears, blocking them and holding tight as she begins to thrash. This is dangerous, I know it, one wrong move and she could literally crush me to death. She is completely out of control right now and she could so easily forget her own strength.

But I trust my baby. She has never hurt me before and I know she won't now. She rides out her orgasm with a final ear splitting scream, her hips pushing me backward until I'm sitting up, trying hard to hold on to her. Then she drops back down with a satisfied sigh. I cease my licking and place several slow kisses on her still twitching sex as she recovers.

"Fuck Bella...seriously, fuck." Her eyes open and she looks down at me as I grin back up at her, very pleased with myself.

"Language, missy!" I scold her.

"You're the one who taught me to swear. I was a good girl before you."

I laugh and begin crawling up her body until my face is beside hers. She wraps her skinny little arms around my neck and kisses my temple.

"You were never good Alice." I snuggle into her cool neck.

"Just a superficial brat, right?"

"Shut up."

She chuckles and twists her fingers into my long hair. I lift my head and kiss her gently.

"My little creeper," she murmurs into my mouth.

"My weird little vampire girl."

God I love her.


	2. Chapter 2: Our Life

**Yay, chapter two! Thanks to the three people who reviewed, you guys are super awesome! No sexy fun times in this chappie because of a little thing called storyline (boooooo) but don't worry, the lemon tree will bloom very shortly!**

Chapter Two: Our Life

"Come on Alice, you're going to be late!"

"I'm still in the shower!"

"How long can it take? There's hardly any of you to wash!"

"I'm not going to work smelling like SEX, Bella!"

I sigh. Mornings are always like this at our house.

Alice and I have been together for five years now, and still going strong. I always thought after a few years with someone you will get sick of them, but with Alice it's the opposite. The more I'm with her, the more I learn about her, the more I adore her.

Corny, yes, and our relationship is far from conventional...I mean, lesbian vampire and human? But it works. We're crazy about each other, we make each other happy, we have a great little life together and I figure if you have that, then you have it all.

As I get ready for work I can hear Alice singing loudly in the shower.

"_Shawty had them Apple Bottom jeeeeans  
Boots with the furrr  
Like the whole club was lookin at herrrr  
She hit the flo  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low!"_

I shake my head. I do that a lot. Like I said, she's a little nuts.

She's actually the most cheerful person on earth, which is why her morning grumpy routine is so damn funny.

Well, there was a long period there where she wasn't cheerful at all...and it was all my fault. I hate myself for what I did to her. But then, I guess if I hadn't said those things to Rosalie, none of the good stuff would have happened. Rosalie's making a difference in the world now, and Alice and I are together.

I still feel bad though.

"_I can see your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo haloooooo!"_

As I make my lunch for work and listen to Alice's deliberately off key singing (she's _quite_ capable of singing in tune, actually she has a lovely singing voice when she wants to) I hear scratching at the door and shudder. I suppose I'm going to have to let him in.

I open the door reluctantly and the stupid thing pushes past me and goes running to its beloved mistress.

I hate that damn dog.

She was supposed to _eat_ it, not love it!

I'm not an animal hater, quite the opposite. I love dogs. But not poodles. They are the stupidest creatures on earth. They're not dogs. They are rodents. They think they are so special and they are not. They are stupid. Stupid fluffy headed horrible things and I hate them.

Did I mention they are stupid?

I like big dogs, like Alaskan Malamutes. They look like wolves. I guess maybe they remind me of my old friend Jacob...not that I really have any contact with him anymore. But maybe that's why I like malamutes.

I miss him I guess.

But anyway, Alice's poodle. I saw the pathetic creature in a pet store and thought it was the ugliest thing I'd ever seen. It was all shaved into one of those ridiculous frou frou puffy French poodle cuts.

I thought it would make a great birthday cake for Alice. I was going to put candles on it and everything, but couldn't figure out how to make them stick. I tied a bow around its neck instead.

But when she saw the stupid dog, she damn near burst out of her skin with excitement and said it was the "best present _ever_" and began to rub its ugly head and baby talk to it!

"Hewo widdle puppy puppy aw you are so CUTE!"

I almost threw up.

She had looked up at me with shining eyes. "Oh I just _love_ him Bella! I'm going to take such good care of him thankyou my darling he's WONDEFUL!"

Oh god no.

She named it _Cupcake_.

CUPCAKE.

Come _on_.

Then there's the bunny. I found this injured rabbit dying by the side of the road. I thought Alice might like it for dinner. You know, like vampire take out. I brought it home to her, and she immediately proclaimed it to be the "cutest widdle thing she'd ever SEEN!" and nursed it back to health, staying by its side day and night.

She named it Mister Fluffy Bunnikins.

There's something wrong with that girl.

Alice says it's perfectly normal for a vampire to have pets. Hey, she has a pet human doesn't she?

Hey, I resemble that remark.

Alice says humans eat meat, but don't attack cows left right and center. So vampires can have pets and not eat them too.

Alice says.

I suppose I find it kind of sweet. Al loves those animals so much. She takes such good care of them. She snuggles with Mister Fluffy Bunnikins on the sofa. She walks Cupcake every night without fail. Sometimes we go together, and as much as I dislike the dog, I do enjoy the late night strolls with Alice. I know I'm totally safe with her, even at night. Anyone who tried to mess with her would meet a sorry end, that's for sure. Though it's pretty safe here in Melbourne and we've never had a problem.

Sometimes she goes at night while I'm sleeping. Not having to sleep means Alice can get a lot done with all that extra time on her hands. But, for the most part she spends it lying next to me pretending to sleep herself. I like having her there if I wake up in the night.

It took us a long time to get where we are.

I think moving was a good thing. As much as I love Alice's family, I think it was healthier for us to get away from the whole situation.

We moved to Australia two years ago. For several reasons.

One, Melbourne is one of the rainiest places in the world. Important when your partner is a sparkly vampire who can't go out in direct sunlight.

Two, I wanted to get as far away from my creeper stalker ex boyfriend Edward as humanly possible, and Australia seemed like a good choice.

Third, Melbourne is home to Chadstone the fashion capital, the biggest mall in the Southern hemisphere. When Alice learned of Chadstone, she wanted to jump in the ocean and swim straight here.

I convinced her that a plane might be more practical. The sea water might mess her hair.

She agreed.

It's nice here. We settled in quickly, we live in a nice area near Chadstone (so Alice can walk to her beloved fashion capital, naturally) and we managed to make a few friends at the local gym, which is where Alice discovered her latest passion in life – aerobics instructing.

See, there is a gym conveniently attached to the mall, and from time to time they do demonstrations in the actual shopping center. That's where we first saw Aisha.

There were a group of instructors on the stage, but one was clearly the leader.

She was tiny, almost as short as Alice; but much more muscular. She had similar jet black hair which she wore in a neat bob in contrast to Alice's perfectly-styled-to-be-untidy spikes.

It was difficult to recognize her for what she was right away – she had spray tanned her pale skin to a dark brown. She wore contacts to hide her discolored eyes. But yet, something was off about her.

It was Alice who realized, once she caught the scent. She whispered to me "That chick is one of us."

I thought she meant lesbian. You could not be sued for thinking Aisha might swing that way. Short hair, muscles. She was erm...kind of _butch_.

"Yeah," I whispered back. "Someone's on Team Dyke."

"Nooo!" Alice hissed. "Not one of US. One of ME."

That's when I looked again. Even with the fake tan, I realized something was off about Aisha.

Aisha was a vampire.

Alice was in awe. An aerobics instructing _vampire_?

As crazy as it seemed, it made sense. A vampire had super strength. Very impressive during a Pump class. And the ability to never get tired made her unstoppable during classes like Attack and Combat.

Alice was like a kid, her eyes were huge. "Do you think I could do that Bella?" she'd asked me in a wonderous voice.

"Are you serious?" I'd said incredulously. "You really want to get up on a stage and shout at people?"

"Uh huh," she'd nodded, full of enthusiasm. "I think I'd be really good at it! I mean, you're always saying how graceful and coordinated I am, you need that for aerobics. And look at her...she's one of us, and she's up there!"

"Well I mean...if you think you'd enjoy something like that, then I guess you should go for it. You would be really good at it, you're so bubbly and infectious, I think people would enjoy your classes hun," I shrugged.

"Thanks Bella!" Alice beamed back at me. After the demonstration, Alice approached the instructor.

"You were great up there," Alice told her, bouncing a little. I frowned. If I didn't know better, I'd say Alice had a little crush. Aisha took her hand. I could see her studying Alice curiously. She must have recognized Alice for what she was, but didn't say anything.

Alice told Aisha about her interest in becoming an instructor, and Aisha told her how to get started.

And that's how Alice became an aerobics instructor. She's pretty damn good at it too, I must say. She has quite the following of female admirers. I don't mind. I trust my Alice implicitly, and it's kind of fun to see other girls drooling over her and know she's mine.

But we would come to regret the day we met Aisha.

...

"_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn__  
__Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts__  
__Just gonna stand there and hear me cry__  
__Well that's alright because I love the way you lie__  
__I love the way you liiiiiiiie!"_

"Ugh, can you not sing that Alice? It reminds me of Edward," I shudder.

Alice appears in the kitchen with Cupcake running in circles around her feet, yapping excitedly as she twirls in circles like an escaped mental patient.

Technically, she is one.

"I don't see how this song makes you think of Doucheward. He never set you on fire," she says, pirouetting.

"It just does! Quit it, sing something else!"

She shrugs. "Okay!" She switches gears easily.

"_I kissed a girl and I liked it  
the taste of her cherry chapstick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it!"_

"How appropriate," I say sardonically. "Are you even ready? Do you have your lunch?"

"Yup!" she holds up the thermos of "tomato soup" I made for her and swings it. "You?

"Yeah, just need to get my shoes on."

"Let me approve your outfit first."

I roll my eyes. Alice and her fashion. It once irritated me to no end. And, while it still makes me send my eyes skyward, I'm glad she's back into it. It just wasn't right when she wasn't. I love my chirpy little fashion crazed girl. I don't want her to go back to the way she was five years ago.

I really don't.

So when you see me buying her expensive fashion magazines, or trotting dutifully beside her at Chadstone holding her hand, letting her dress me, or sitting outside the changerooms patiently while she tries on every outfit in store - it's because I remember what she was like when she didn't.

While I pretend to be annoyed as she fusses over me, I give her a little smile to let her know it's okay. I know now she's more insecure than she lets on. With her perpetually perky personality and occasional in-your-face attitude, it's easy to overestimate her confidence. But I learned the hard way she's much more sensitive than anyone would ever realize. I have to remember to let her know I love her exactly how she is, clothes obsessed and all, every chance I get.

She straightens my jacket and brushes imaginary lint off my shoulders. "Yes, it'll have to do."

"Thanks, my little fashionista," I tell her, kissing her cheek as she smiles widely back up at me.

"Wait!" she holds up one finger. Then there's a blur as she streaks out of the kitchen and in less than a second is back with a scarf, which she ties around my neck and spends five minutes arranging until it sits just right.

"_Now_ you're ready!" She seems satisfied with herself that she's not sending me into the world looking like a homeless person. And she would know, since that's how we met. The second time, I mean.

"Thanks babe."

I don't really dress exciting for work anyway, just sensible suit and shirt. I am a psychologist now, so have to look the part. I work with women and teenage girls primarily in abusive relationships. It's something I identify with.

Not that Edward ever laid a hand on me of course. But he was controlling and mentally abusive in other ways. I wasn't allowed to have friends. I had to do everything the way he wanted. He controlled every aspect of my life for two years. For a while he even had Alice doing his bidding, which is what led to the breakup between me and him, and for a time...between me and Alice.

I finally got away from him, but I really hurt my Alice in the process. It took a long time to make it up to her.

But I did, and here we are on an ordinary day, going to our ordinary jobs. Just two ordinary girls in a lesbian relationship, except one just happens to be part of the immortal undead.

Not that strange, really.


	3. Chapter 3: Another vampire?

**Sorry for not updating sooner, but the 6 whole reviews didn't exactly inspire me to be fast. **

**Yogibears: Thanks so much! You're very kind! Hope you enjoy this chapter too.**

**Haha: Yup, I waded through 46 chapters of Blood Solstice before she said there will never be a sex scene. All those long winded stories and flashbacks...and no sex. Cruel, cruel, cruel.**

**Here comes chapter 3!**

Chapter Three: Another vampire?

Stuck in traffic and running late for Alice's Pump class, and unable to waste time on my iPhone since I signed Oprah's No Phone Zone pledge, I reflected on my patients that day. In particular I was struck by a teenage girl who was in a very similar situation to me. A boyfriend who was very loving and not outwardly abusive - but ultra controlling. Like Edward, he tended to use guilt to control her.

Very unlike Edward though, he also used sex.

I guess one thing that made Edward from your standard typically controlling boyfriend was sex. Or rather, the lack of it. The girls in my support groups almost always tell me that sex was an issue in their relationship. Usually he was trying to get as much as he could. In my case it was the opposite. Edward and I never had sex, and he wouldn't give it to me no matter how much I wanted it.

And yet, that was one of the ways he controlled me. By denying me that, making me feel unattractive, he had all the power.

I'm good at psychoanalysing myself.

There was another interesting patient today also. Very interesting indeed.

A young woman about my age, Micki. She's been coming to me for a few months now, and we're slowly building our relationship enough for her to trust me. She's been struggling with her sexuality, another specialty of mine. Last week she admitted her feelings for a co-worker that she's had for several years now.

"Okay I know this is going to sound weird," she said nervously. "But I think she's a..._vampire." _She whispered the last word.

I sat up straighter in my chair. She certainly had my attention. "A vampire?" I tried to sound casual.

"Yeah...like a _vampire_ vampire."

"Oh. I see. And...what exactly makes you think that?"

"I've seen things."

"Define _things_."

"Well...she has this amazing strength. Like, more than any normal person. I swear I saw her lift a car once. She never eats. Her skin is always cold..." her voice trailed off.

I was on the edge of my seat. This certainly sounded familiar. But, was this girl just delusional, or possibly just very imaginative?

"And...she never goes in the sunlight. But...this one time...the sun came out...and...and..."

"What happened?"

"Well, I mean most people think vampires burn in sunlight, right? But she...she _sparkled_."

"Right. Sparkled. I will write that down. I think that's the end of our time today, but make an appointment for next week, okay?"

I could not get out of there fast enough.

We knew there were vampires in Australia, we'd already met Aisha. But wow...what a full circle moment for me. A patient in my office, also in love with a vampire. Except this one got the gender right this time.

I really need to talk to Alice.

I make it to the class a few minutes late, finding parking at Chadstone is a bitch even on a good day. Luckily Alice had forseen this and set up my equipment for me. I usually stand up front, but she knew I'd be embarrassed about walking through the class late so she put me at the back. I smile thankfully at her as I grab my bar and join in. She nods a greeting to me with a gorgeous dimpled smile.

"Alright team! Warm up over, let's put on our heaviest weight for the squat track!" This is where Alice is most impressive. She squats 80 kilos, which was something like 175lb back in the US. She could do a lot more but the bar won't hold any more than four ten kilo plates on each side

She could squat a Buick if she wanted to.

She's even more impressive because she's a tiny little thing. At not even five feet tall, Alice is the height of a ten year old. She's also stick thin, so it looks kind of ridiculous to see those enormous weights on her itsy bitsy frame.

But so, so sexy. She picks them up like they are nothing (since to her, they are) and puts them on her shoulders. In her red halter top with matching mini skorts, she is insanely hot.

I'm sure I'm not the only one checking her out in this room. But I am the only one who will get to take her home tonight.

The next track kicks in, and I find my mind wandering to Micki. There was no doubt in my mind this crush of hers was a vampire. Nobody could know about sparkling, nobody!

I can't wait for the class to end so I can tell Alice. I need her advice for what to tell Micki. Micki would be in danger if she knew the truth. If she told anyone, the Volturi would not hesitate to get involved. And if the Volturi came here, they might find me. Technically I was supposed to be a vampire by now, thanks to Edward and his histrionic suicide attempt in Italy. Hiding out in Australia seems to have stalled them for now.

Another bonus in moving here.

Driving home after the class, with Alice in the car I tell her what happened with Micki. She listens intently, until I get to the part about sparkling.

"It certainly sounds like this girl has found herself a vampire," Alice interjects thoughtfully. "Not many people know about the whole sparkle question is, how many are here? And does this chick hunt humans or animals? The only one we've ever seen here is Aisha, and she must be a vegetarian if she's able to have a normal job and be in a room with sweaty humans all day."

I nod my agreement. "Has Aisha ever said anything to indicate she knows what you are?"

"No babe, I'd have told you if she did." Alice shakes her head. "I thought it best not to bring it up. We just act like normal co-workers."

"Maybe we need to confront her. There are others here, and a human has figured them out. Just like I did. Aisha might know something. Perhaps they are in a coven?"

"See what information you can get from Micki first. Perhaps we can investigate, and see what we are dealing with before we talk to Aisha."

"Good idea honey," I say as we pull into our driveway.

"Enough vampire talk," Alice says in an abruptly sultry voice. "I've missed you all day." She's suddenly on top of me, nipping at my neck and pushing her hips against mine.

"Mmmm," I murmur into her spiked hair. "I missed you too." I slip my hands under her top and caress the cool bare skin of her back. She continues to nuzzle at my neck, her tongue slipping out and licking my pulse points.

I have the sudden overwhelming urge to kiss her. I pull my hand from her shirt and grab the back of her hair. I pull her back roughly and she yelps. I know it didn't hurt. I could run Alice over with the car and not hurt her.

I tug her face towards mine and crush my lips against hers. Her tongue thrusts straight into my waiting mouth. Her mouth is so cold, yet somehow manages to make me so warm.

I feel a rush of wetness between my legs. I feel Alice tense up and inhale deeply as she catches the scent. Her hips begin to grind against me.

"Mmm, baby this is wonderful, but perhaps we should take this inside?" I hum into her mouth.

She grins, still rubbing against me. "What, no car sex?"

I kiss her again, taking her bottom lip between mine. "I think we'd be a little more comfortable inside don't you?"

"If you say so," she purrs.

Fumbling with the door handle, I manage to unbuckle myself, grab the key from the ignition and climb out with Alice still wrapped around me. I pick her up and stumble toward our front door, holding her with one arm while trying to get the key in the lock with the other.

I hope the neighbours aren't watching.

"Here baby," Alice offers, and with lightning fast vampire speed jumps out of my arms, snatches the key from my hands, unlocks the door, pulls me inside and is back in my arms before I could blink.

"Thanks Speedy," I giggle between kisses.

"Where do we want it? Sofa, dining table, bedroom...?" Alice asks, pushing me against the front door and tugging at my clothes.

"Uh...I think we'll need to lie down for what I'm planning."

Alice pulls back a moment. Her face goes blank and her eyes stare into the distance for a moment. Then she blinks and her face breaks into an enormous smile. "Oh, yes, that looks wonderful darling! Definitely bed!"

Suddenly my whole world is a blur and before I realize Alice has picked me up and vampire dashed to the bedroom, we are already there.

"Headspin!"

"Sorry sweetie. I couldn't wait," she looks sheepishly up at me.

"That's ok," I say breathlessly. "I missed you so much. I can't wait either." We immediately resume kissing, our hands everywhere.

Despite our excitement, we take our time undressing each other. This is our time to reconnect and savor after our day. I carefully help Alice out of her Pump uniform, sliding the skorts down over her hips and feeling her chilled skin along my way.

Alice's fingers are at the hem of my singlet. I'm still slightly sweaty from the class, but Alice says she likes it that way. Makes my scent stronger, she says. Alice doesn't sweat, of course.

It's a vampire thing.

She deftly pulls the top up and over my head. I lift my hands up to help her get it off, then I immediately bring them down to caress her breasts. Alice's vampire breasts are not soft like a human's. They are rock hard, and I can squeeze as hard as I want and not even make a dent in them.

She moans a little, into my mouth. Rock hard or not, it drives her crazy when I touch them.

Still in my three quarter gym pants, Alice guides me backwards towards the bed. I begin to climb backwards across it, still kissing Alice passionately as she follows.

My head hits the pillow and Alice is already on top of me, her cool tongue eagerly exploring my mouth as my hands find their way into her short cropped hair.

I shiver as an icy hand begins to slide over my breast. My nipple hardens instantly under her touch. Her thumb circles around, and around, until I can't help from making little whimpery sounds. She's just so _good_ at it! I know she has to hold back her strength so much with me. It must be so frustrating for her but she never complains.

Suddenly the hand is sliding lower, and lower, then she grabs me between my legs cupping me firmly. I subconsciously begin to lightly thrust against her hand.

She rubs me through my lycra gym pants, creating a delicious friction. God I love it when she does that.

I can already feel the tension starting to build between my legs and I need more. I push harder against her hand, not so subtly letting her know how much I need it.

She slowly, painstakingly – annoyingly – peels my tight gym pants from my hips and begins to slide them down my legs. Her wickedly quirked eyebrow tells me she knows perfectly well she is driving me crazy.

Once the pants are off she kneels beside my feet and grins evilly. We're both down to our underwear now as I bite my lip, waiting for her to hurry the hell up and take me already.

She leans down and kisses me over my panties. Still grinning, she places feather light kisses on my inner thighs. I grunt in frustration, hook my thumbs in my pants and yank them down myself.

Alice snickers. "Someone's impatient."

Right. I've had it. Enough teasing. I sit up and grab Alice by the neck, pulling her down forcefully. I flip her over so she is on her back, and pull off her panties roughly.

She makes a little contented sigh as I reach between her legs and begin to play with her, just a little.

Suddenly it's Alice's turn to sound frustrated. "Now who's teasing?" she protests.

"You love it," I smirk as I push my finger inside her, eliciting a sharp gasp from my little vampire. I only use one – once she starts to come she's so strong inside that it can literally break your fingers. I found that out the hard way.

That was a fun trip to the emergency room let me tell you. So I stick to one.

I shiver as a cool hand runs down my spine and over my hip. Her finger circles my belly a few times, tormenting me once again.

"Alice_,"_ I grimace. She smirks once more, then finally puts me out of my misery. Her cold finger enters me slowly, followed by a second. I pull her closer, kissing her hard.

We lay on our sides, facing each other, each rocking against the others hand. This is bliss, pure bliss.

Alice pulls her slickened fingers out of me and begins to work on my clit. As she increases the pace I feel myself getting closer and closer. I want us to come together so I do the same to her. It doesn't take long until we are both moaning into each other's mouths.

Alice comes so much faster than I do. She's already throwing her head back and chanting my name. The sight of her coming pushes me over the edge and pretty soon I'm shrieking her name too.

With a final strangled cry we both collapse against each other, panting hard.

"Night Bella."

"It's only 8.30 Alice."

"But I'm vewwy tired." She begins to snore.

"You are one ridiculous vampire, you know that?"

"That's why you wuv me!"

I suppose I can't argue with that.


	4. Chapter 4: Edward

**gimini523: I've already written the next 4 chapters, and yes all of those questions will be answered! **

**Cullengirl10: Ah yes, just keep reading and there will be some dirty talk later. Trust me, these two get kinkier as the story goes on!**

Chapter Four: Edward

I was seventeen when I met Edward.

My first impression was that he was a total jerk, completely obsessed with himself.

I should have stuck with the first impression.

I'm not sure how he won me over exactly. I think it was the whole "mysterious brooding" thing he had going on. I was also intrigued by the fact that he didn't seem to like me at all, unlike the other boys.

Now, don't ask me why, but boys go crazy for me. And I'm not saying that to be an egomaniac, because at seventeen I was the plainest thing you'd ever seen. Painfully skinny – and not the good supermodel kind. More like an anorexic string bean. My hair, the most boring shade of brown imaginable.

I dressed like a total dyke, I lived in flannel shirts and jeans and Chuck Taylors. The lesbian uniform. Honestly I'm surprised nobody figured me out years ago.

Everything about me screamed rug muncher.

But for some reason the boys went nuts for me, especially in Forks.

Now before you go thinking maybe I had huge boobs and that lured them in, you are sadly mistaken. I barely fill out a B cup. So there goes that theory.

Or maybe it's just that I was so obviously gay that all the dudes thought they'd get to see some girl on girl action. Who the hell knows.

But Edward, he didn't follow me around like Mike Newton, or Tyler or whatever that Asian dude's name was. He was ϋber mysterious, as was the rest of his strange, golden eyed family.

Oh, I noticed her right away of course. That short spiky hair, the ridiculously trendy yet slightly boyish clothes hinted that she might swing my way. But being informed that she was dating her own foster brother (ew) kind of put an end to those thoughts.

Edward intrigued me with his on again off again attitude. He hated me, then he liked me, then he hated me.

Then there was the time Edward saved my life of course. I was already slightly infatuated with him, after all nothing is a bigger turn on than being ignored. But then he stopped the van with his bare hands and that was it. I was obsessed with the guy.

I'd never been interested in boys before him. I was already questioning my sexuality and I guess you could say I was relieved when I met Edward. Not that I had a problem with being gay or anything; my mom had already given me the whole "I'll love you no matter what" speech (she figured me out long ago.)

But at seventeen, living in a small town like Forks - being the only gay kid in town was not high on my list of ambitions.

So when I fell for Edward, I was so glad that I could just be "normal."

Of course, he was anything but.

But after figuring out what he was, he became even more appealing. I think I was in love with the idea of being with a vampire more than I was with Edward himself. We didn't actually have that much in common, apart from a mild interest in Debussy. And he was kind of...stuffy.

And prudish...good lord he was prudish. He used the whole "I'm a vampire I might hurt you" thing to get out of sex, but Alice has proved that is not an issue.

Maybe he was just scared.

Or, maybe he's a controlling asshole who just wanted to manipulate me.

Or maybe he really was just scared.

Once, we were making out and he totally got a hard on. I was proud of myself, because I was seriously questioning my attractiveness at that point.

Of course I got curious, and tried to touch him through his pants. He friggin leapt to the ceiling.

I still got a bit of a grope. And you know, it was then that I kind of realized I didn't even really _care_ what he had in his pants. His cock did nothing for me.

But when Alice got changed in front of me, it _did_ do something for me. During our Bella Barbie dress up sessions, I'd find myself sneaking a peek while she twirled around in her underwear as she tried on everything she owned. Or suggesting she get something out of the lowest drawer, just to see her bend over to get it.

The doubts were creeping in, when on my 18th birthday his idiot brother Jasper attacked me. The next day Edward dumped me.

I did not take it well. Bitterly depressed is not even the right word for what happened to me. Catatonic might be a better description. I didn't admit it at the time, but I think the worst part was not that he left me, but that he took Alice with him.

I never really did understand why she left. I get why _he _left – because he is a douche. But why Alice?

That's when I became friends with Jacob. He was an incredible comfort to me, and little by little I came back to life with him.

But, like all boys, he had to go and ruin it by falling for me too. Seriously, why? If I looked like Cameron Diaz it might make sense. But come on, I look more like Kristen Stewart, the world's most boring actress for crying out loud! She's like a blank piece of paper or something.

No seriously, did you see The Runaways? Good Lord.

At least you get to see her kiss a chick.

But ew, the kid from I Am Sam? I did not need to see that!

Still, she's kind of hot now she's grown up.

But I digress.

When Jacob fell for me, I just couldn't feel the same way. I didn't understand why at the time.

I mean, he's like totally buff and hot right?

He and I both thought it was my feelings for Edward getting in the way, but it was so much more than that.

Like, he was the wrong gender maybe?

I'll never forget the day Alice came back. How she pulled me into her lap and just held me while I sobbed in her arms. I never wanted her to leave. I could have told her then, how I really felt about her. But then Edward pulled his ridiculous suicide attempt and I got sucked back into his world once again. He became even more controlling of me, forbidding my friendship with Jacob and basically running my life.

Why the hell I took him back I do not know. I guess I was addicted to the drama that was Edward.

And boy was there a lot of that with him around. From there it was one drama after another, what with Victoria and her army and all that fun stuff that only seems to happen to me. I was getting more and more fed up with him...and frankly the whole family. _Especially_ Rosalie.

Then he wanted me to _marry _him, the thought still makes me nauseous.

My god, I almost gave up my _life_ for him! I was ready to give it up by becoming a _vampire_ for him.

Now, not that I've stopped considering that possibility. If I want to be with Alice long term, it is still an inevitability. However, if and when I make that decision: it will be an _adult_ decision – not the desperate choice of a depression-prone eighteen year old so infatuated with her first boyfriend that she can't see straight.

An eighteen year old who actually turned out to be a lesbian.

When you're a teenager you think the way you are feeling at the time is how you will always feel.

God, how many teens have gotten a tattoo and regretted it later? Being a vampire is a little harder to take back than a tattoo.

If you asked me at eighteen what I wanted most, the answer was Edward. Now, at twenty five, the answer is Alice. However, more importantly than that - the answer is _myself. _

I wasn't myself with Edward. I was more of an addict. He took advantage of that, and used it to mould me into his twisted idea of the perfect woman. Fragile, vulnerable, and most importantly – chaste.

I'm not chaste, I'm a friggin sex maniac for fuck's sake! Like that marriage would have worked out.

I mean, apart from the whole gay thing.

Alice is so much better for me. She doesn't tell me how to live my life. If I want to do something, she encourages me to go and do it. She says when I'm ready to be a vampire, she will be there to do it for me.

And if I decide not to, she says older women are hot anyway.

I will be a vampire one day, but on my own terms. One thing Edward was right about (and there's not much) is how much I would miss out on as a human. And there are downsides to vampiredom...three days of agony, a year of being a bloodthirsty monster. Never sleeping could be a bonus but I think I'd also miss it. I'd miss dreaming. I'd miss eating. I'd miss my job. It could be a century before I have the control to sit in a small office with a patient.

There are so many good things about being human, that I couldn't see when I was a sulky emo eighteen year old stuck in my own misery.

Nope, for now I'll stick to my human life.

For now.


End file.
